


Yes Good

by Miaou Jones (miaoujones)



Category: Free!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Rin and Haru leave for Australia, Sousuke texts Makoto asking if he wants to maybe meet up.<br/>(A soumako thing that is just about Sousuke and Makoto.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Good

The day Rin and Nanase leave for Australia, Sousuke texts Makoto asking if he wants to maybe meet up. He's worried Makoto is going to ask how Sousuke got his number but Makoto just texts back that he's at ITSC and will be done in an hour, if Sousuke wants to meet there.

Sousuke arrives earlier than he said he would but doesn't go inside. He hangs around out front and kind of loses track of time while he thinks about maybe just going back to Samezuka. He's pretty much made up his mind to do just that—but it's too late, because Makoto is coming through the door and walking over to him. Makoto smiles and asks where Sousuke wants to go and Sousuke doesn't really have an answer. Well, he has one but he can't say "wherever you want" because no.

So instead he says, "This is fine," indicating a nearby bench. When they sit down, he asks if Makoto is okay.

Makoto's brows go up but he seems sure when he says, "Yes."

He gathers his breath but before he can say anything else, Sousuke clarifies, "I mean about Nanase going to Australia with Rin."

"Oh!" Makoto's brows relax and he smiles. "Yeah, of course." Then they go the opposite way, into a furrow. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um," Sousuke says. "Because you're in love with him?"

"Which him?" Makoto's innocent expression is too much to keep looking at so Sousuke turns his head. He looks back when Makoto says, "Oh—Haru."

"So then," Sousuke says, "you _are_ in love with him?"

"No, but that's who you meant, isn't it?"

Makoto is looking at him so earnestly, Sousuke really wants to look away again. But he doesn't. He nods.

"Well, even if I were in love with him—how would going to Australia with Rin be a problem? Rin's a really good friend and he's going to help Haru! At least." Something faraway sneaks into Makoto's gaze. He sighs, the faraway something woven into his breath, making it a little floaty. "At least I hope he can."

"Right," Sousuke says. He must have accidentally inhaled part of Makoto's exhale because he can feel some of the floatiness inside him. "Just—what if something happens between them?"

Now a worried look crosses Makoto's face. "A fight, you mean? Like." He swallows. "Like the one Haru and I had…?"

Sousuke didn't know Nanase and Makoto had a fight. He doesn't have time to think about that, though, and would rather not get into it just now. He shakes his head. "No, more like—fall in love."

"Oh!" The warmth of Makoto's smile sweeps away the worry. "That would be." He smiles more, going a little faraway again. "That wouldn't be bad at all."

The smile flickers as he looks at Sousuke now, and Sousuke wonders what his own expression must look like. "Ah," Makoto says, "but not if I were in love with Haru, I guess." The grin comes back up fully. "Then it's a good thing I'm not, right?" He nudges Sousuke's shoulder with his own and Sousuke fights the urge to touch it.

"Uh, right." Goddamnit, why did he listen to Momo's stupid theories?

"Oh but—" The concern is back in Makoto's eyes, which are probably the same green they've been all along but are somehow, ugh, _prettier_ as Makoto turns them on Sousuke now. "But are you in love with Rin?" Makoto shifts, turning his body towards Sousuke. "Do you need someone to talk to? Even though Rin is my friend," Makoto's back straightens with sincerity, "I promise I won't tell him, or anyone else, anything you tell me in confidence."

Sousuke wants to put his head in his hands but he's pretty sure Makoto will rub his back comfortingly if he does that. Fucking Momo.

"You're fucking Momotaro?" Makoto's head tilts, his brow crinkling. "Or—Rin is…?"

"No." Sousuke did not mean to say aloud anything about Momo and definitely not something like that. "No, no—" He stands up, runs his fingers through his hair, curling into the strands in back as if seeking refuge. He sighs, nothing faraway or floaty in it. No, this sigh is for right here and right now. "He just—he said that you'd probably be heartbroken over Nanase going to Australia with Rin and." And it already sounds so stupid as he's saying it but he's probably not going to save anything by stopping now. Because there's not anything to save, is there. Ha.

He sighs again, his hand falling to his side, a loose fist. "And that I could use it as an excuse to, uh. Make my move." That's not exactly how Momo put it but Sousuke thinks that, as much of a mess as this has become, discretion can still be the better part of valor.

Another second ticks by and Makoto still hasn't said anything yet. Sousuke looks over at him—

And Makoto's smile makes him forget to breathe for the space of a heartbeat.

"You think you need an excuse to ask me out?" The smile is making Makoto's eyes ridiculously pretty. Unbelievably pretty, and so even though Sousuke wants to look away, he has to keep looking because he also wants to believe.

For a couple of heartbeats as he looks at Makoto's smile, his breath is too thick to allow for words.

Then he hears himself say, "Do you like ice cream?"

Makoto nods.

"Then," Sousuke says, not sighing or feeling faraway but getting the flutters anyhow, "could I treat you to ice cream sometime? Now, maybe?"

It seems Makoto is feeling fluttery too, or at least his lashes are because that's what they do when Makoto smiles anew. "Yes."

 _Yes_. Not "yeah" or "sure" or "why not" but "yes," the most definite and succinct form of the positive.

Sousuke grins. Can't really stop, doesn't even try.

They're quiet as they start walking, until Makoto says, "Oh wait, there's one thing…" 

He trails off as he comes to a stop and Sousuke stops too, hoping it's only that Makoto forgot something at the swim club and not that he's already having second thoughts after only a few steps. Sousuke turns to ask if everything is all right or if anything is wrong; he hasn't decided which way to go with the phrasing and hopes it doesn't come out an unfortunate mix of the two. 

But it doesn't come out at all, because Makoto leans in and presses their mouths together.

Sousuke lifts his hand when the kiss breaks, the tip of his forefinger resting against his lower lip. 

Makoto's smile is shy as Sousuke stares at him. "I thought—well, I just thought that you might start thinking about our first kiss, and that once you started you might think too much…" His hand goes to his own face but instead of touching his mouth, he scratches his cheek. "So I thought if we got it out of the way, we'd be able to enjoy the ice cream." His shy smile goes a little crooked as he drops his hand. "No good?"

Sousuke lets his hand drop too. "Yes, good." He feels a blush coming on—or maybe it's just the heat of Makoto's new smile reaching him.

As they start walking again, Makoto says, "If you're worried about the second kiss, we could get that out of the way, too."

"I'm not worried," Sousuke says before he realizes what Makoto has just said. "No, I mean—I _am_ worried." He looks over at Makoto seriously. "Very concerned, you know?"

Makoto laughs. "Too late!"

He bumps Sousuke's shoulder again, stays closer as they keep walking. Close enough that, if he thought about it, Sousuke could probably reach over and take his hand…

He stops thinking about it. 

Makoto's hand opens for him at the first touch, their fingers slotting together comfortably as they walk to get ice cream.


End file.
